


Hear Me Out

by nxpenthe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, ghosthunter!au, honestly this isn't really a relationship thing, i'm sorry this is like rly bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxpenthe/pseuds/nxpenthe
Summary: Ghosthunters!AU in which a haunted house exists: Jinsol wants to fuck a ghost, Sooyoung tries her best to stop her, Hyunjin just wants to get paid, Chaewon’s just there for the ride, Haseul tries to keep it all together.





	Hear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, inspired by the line "I've always wanted to fuck a ghost" and this came out of it. This is my first time writing crack, and my first Loona fic (??????). hopefully i'll be uploading more stuff! i can't believe loona made me write kpop fanfic again smh, this is too much

“Alright, so, hear me out—”

“Jinsol, no—”

“Ghosts.”

“No, _no_ , absolutely _not_.”

Jinsol frowns. “Listen, don’t pretend you’ve never _thought_ about fucking a ghost.”

Hyunjin grimaces, her lips stretched tight in a look of absolute disgust. God, how did she end up here? “I haven’t.”

“I have,” Chaewon chimes in nonchalantly, eyes never leaving the comic book in her hands. (Sooyoung sees the look of absolute horror on Haseul’s face mirrored on her own visage, and honestly, how had sweet innocent Chaewon been corrupted so deeply?). “I think it would be interesting. Kind of like the Sims?”

“Precisely!” Jinsol chimes in again, her voice as chipper as the sun. “We could _fuck_ a ghost—”

Haseul steps in this time, forehead creased in worry. “Jinsol, I need you to stop talking right now.”

“I’m just saying, maybe they’re horny after being dead for so long!” Jinsol grumbles, shrugging her shoulders. “It could be a good distraction instead of, I dunno, sitting in the middle of a graveyard for hours on end.”

Sooyoung’s not the type to lose her temper, she’s really not. Sure, she’s not the most patient of individuals, that’s definitely Haseul, but she could hold her own. That being said, this is it, this is definitely the breaking point. “Oh my god, I’m going to murder you.”

\---

“ _So, what you’re saying is that you’re sitting in the middle of a literal haunted house because Jinsol wants to fuck a ghost_.” Jungeun sounds a little more than overwhelmed at the whole thing, but there’s enough amusement in her voice to make this just sound like a bad joke and not some weird kinky shit that the other blond, her _girlfriend_ , was into.

Sooyoung sighs, “I hate how you didn’t even bother stopping her.”

“ _Why would I? This is hilarious._ ”

“You’re an awful girlfriend.”

“ _I’m a terrific one, letting Jinsol explore her sexuality. Anyways, let me know if anything happens, I have all the wills prepped and ready. I’ll even deliver a tearful confession of love to my best friend and your crush Kim Jiwoo on your behalf—”_

“I swear to fucking god, Kim Jungeun, if you say anything to Jiwoo I will come and personally murder you as a vengeful ghost.”

“ _Oooo, scary. I’ll hold you to it then._ ”

“I’m hanging up.”

“ _Bye! Tell Jinsol I love her, and to have fun and use protection_.”

“I hate you so much.”

“ _Not as much as you love Jiwoo._ ”

Sooyoung hangs up as dramatically as someone with an iPhone could, her finger jamming the red hang-up button before stuffing the thing into her back pocket. So much for trying to get Jungeun to talk Jinsol out of this crazy escapade – this whole thing was insane, they’re _professional_ ghost hunters, not some weird sex cult that tried to summon the otherworldly for physical pleasures. Jinsol, she understood, having thoughts like this, but Chaewon? Innocent, youthful Chaewon that had been so timid the first time they met? Now that was going too far.

“You think this is crazy, right?”

Sooyoung adjusts the heat sensor device, making sure the batteries were fully charged before turning it on. The machine comes to life with a soft, tinny whirl.

Hyunjin grunts, clipping on a sound and temperature recorder to her armband before turning on the video camera she’s been instructed to hold this time around. “I do not want to be here.”

“That makes the two of us.”

“The faster we do this, the faster we can go home.”

Sooyoung nods in agreement. She would much rather get back home and crash on the couch, watching whatever Jiwoo, her flatmate and crush extraordinaire, wanted to watch that night then be stuck in a rotted mansion in the middle of the woods for no other purpose than to fulfill one of Jinsol’s weird kinks. The blond was always a trip, but this was a lot, even for Jinsol.

Clearly Hyunjin was having the exact same thoughts by the way the girl kept checking her cellphone, texting back on occasion to who Sooyoung could only assume was Heejin.

“Twenty thousand won says Jinsol actually fucks a ghost.” Well, they’re both stuck so they might as well have fun with it.

Hyunjin looks at her, a single eyebrow quirked as she slides her phone back into her pocket, fingers tightening her armband once more before slinging the camera onto her shoulder to stabilize it. “Deal. There’s no way in hell she’s going to sleep with a crusty old guy.”

Sooyoung snorts, “Who says it’s going to be a crusty old man?”

“Have you seen the state of this place? A young, hot girl would never own draperies like these.”

Hyunjin motions to the decrepit state of the room they were currently settled in, the master bedroom by the look and size of it all; though old and slightly rotten, with must hitting her nose, Sooyoung can tell the room was lavish, a Western-styled mansion in the offshoots of Seoul built to mimic European nobles. It was opulent, just like what a dead old guy would like.

“I mean, who knows,” Sooyoung shrugged, clipping on a taser to her belt, “Maybe she just has bad tastes.”

“Are you two ready yet? We’re getting ready to summon the ghost now.” Chaewon pops her head from behind the door, her long hair having been tied to a ponytail to prevent from catching. Ghosts weren’t always bad, usually a little annoying here or there, but there were the occasional nasty ones that clung onto physical beings for dear life (haha, but they’re dead), and hair was usually one of the easier targets of a ghost’s reach.

Hyunjin nods in response, her own hands flying up to secure her hair in place, while Sooyoung strides up, patting shorter blond on the head as she slides past to enter the hallway and their location of choice: the music room.

Chaewon bounds in like a puppy soon after, Hyunjin following closely at her heels.

Jinsol’s already settled, having made a strange summoning circle of a sorts while Haseul is set up in far corner, an assortment of laptops surrounding her in a makeshift fortress. She’s sitting on a pillow, looking rather resigned to the whole thing, and only gives Sooyoung the faintest of smiles before allowing herself a long eyeroll. Jinsol, on the other hand, is grinning.

Well, at least one of them was happy.

Scratch that, Chaewon’s grinning like a maniac, so there’s two who were at least pleased with the whole bizarre situation.

\---

“Is that a _frogman_?”

Jinsol blinks, her eyebrows sloped in their ok-what-the-fuck position. Hyunjin’s also equally sort of disgusted from what Sooyoung can see, but honestly, that’s totally fair.

The usual ritual of their ghosthunting ways had gone as normal as possible: Jinsol building a sort of summoning circle to make known the presence of spirits, and in this case, make them visible to the naked human eye; Haseul was far enough with the expensive equipment to secure their records, and report any strange incidents with Chaewon to assist; Sooyoung and Hyunjin stood by, ensuring their security in this creepy mansion all while recording the surrounding details necessary to detail their findings and solidify results. Jinsol started chanting whatever shamanistic voodoo nonsense that Sooyoung never cared to ever research, and the whole thing had gone just as planned.

And then it (he?) appeared.

“ _It’s wearing a tux._ ” Chaewon adds helpfully, soft voice chiming in through Sooyoung’s earpiece. “ _It’s kind of cute._ ”

“Chaewon, its lips are literally double the size of your head. Not to mention, it’s a _literal_ frog.” Hyunjin hisses. Sooyoung echoes her complaints, although she’s not quite sure what else she could add besides it’s a literal man with the head of a giant frog.

“Hey Jinsol, you still want to fuck a ghost?”

“Ha Sooyoung, shut the fuck up.” Jinsol looks visibly distraught from the middle of the summoning circle. Sooyoung hopes she’s at least far enough that if the frogman were to be dangerous, she could run a fair distance to minimize what was to come next. “Can anyone tell me what to do? This definitely was not in the plan.”

“ _Hold on, I’m trying to see if Google has—_ ”

“Jo Haseul, my _life_ is on the life and you’re trying to _Google_ answers?!” Jinsol’s voice reaches a new octave and Sooyoung definitely would’ve been impressed if it were at a more opportune moment then one that could possibly cost them their lives.

“ _Google has a lot of answers okay!_ ”

The frogman doesn’t move the entire time, though his (Sooyoung just decides to go ahead and gender him, he’s wearing a male tux after all, and whatever, it’s fine, this is the least strange thing this entire scenario) head turns slightly, large beady eyes flickering back and forth between the three at closest to the summoning circle and to where Haseul and Chaewon are camped out near back. Sooyoung feels her fingers itch towards the taser strapped to her belt every time the frogman’s eyes settles on either Jinsol, her, or Hyunjin.

“ _This is so interesting, I’ve never seen anything like this being summoned before._ ” A voice floats near Sooyoung’s left ear.

Sooyoung jerks, taser pulled from the clip on her belt as she holds it up. The electricity at the end crackles loudly, and from the corner of the eye, she sees a glimpse of pink tongue poke from the frog’s mouth before it disappears.

“ _Whoa, take it easy! I’m trying to help you guys._ ”

Long purple hair, slightly faded with a grey hue surrounding the floating figure of a young girl is the first thing Sooyoung notices. The ghost is slightly opaque, though not enough for the entire background to be visible. She has her hands raised, the universal sign of defeat, though her smile is easygoing and friendly. Had she been alive, the girl would’ve been gorgeous.

“Is that another fucking ghost?” Hyunjin’s voice crackles through, round eyes narrowed in suspicious as she turns slowly, machinery pointed at the purple ghost. Sooyoung’s own machines go wild.

“ _Not a ghost_ ,” the ghost replies, smile quickly turning into a pout.

“How did another one show up?!” Jinsol sounds a little more than distraught as she attempts to take a casual step backwards, away from the frog-man who has his beady eyes trained on her now.

“ _The machines going crazy. Who’s that purple ghost near you?_ ” Chaewon’s voice comes through her earpiece.

The ghost throws her hands upwards, purple hair floating upwards along with the movement as she glides toward Hyunjin. The pout only grows. “ _Again, not a ghost._ ”

Sooyoung huffs, shuffling closer to Jinsol as quietly as she could. The taser is clipped back on her belt, though she keeps one hand on top of it just in case.

“Alright, ghost—”

“ _I really resent this_.”

Sooyoung grunts, “Okay, fine, whatever your name is. Can you help us?”

“ _It’s Choerry. And yes, I can!_ ” The purple ghost smiles, expression changing so quick it has her reeling. The pout is replaced with a million-watt smile, and Sooyoung can’t help but notice how similar it was to the bright expression of Jiwoo. She stares, a little longer than she should, because the ghost winks back in almost a flirty way.

Hyunjin gags from behind her. “Oh my god, she’s literally dead, Sooyoung. Get it together.”

“ _Is Sooyoung flirting with a ghost? I thought you were dating Jiwoo—_ ” Haseul gasps.

Jinsol joins, “I am about to _die_ and you’re flirting with a ghost?!”

She feels her entire face light a bright red. Why was she bothering trying to save them all again? Oh yeah, they’re friends. Or, you know what, maybe she should just leave them. But then Jungeun would be sad, and that would make Jiwoo sad, and she would rather die than see Jiwoo sad.

“ _Again, not a ghost—you know what, it doesn’t even matter_.” Choerry shrugs, obviously miffed, but it doesn’t stop her from gliding (her feet never truly touch the ground, but she plays the part well) so she’s closer to Jinsol. The purple ghost (not a ghost?) jumps slightly, hovering in the air as she flits around, assessing the situation. The frog-man stares at her instead, tongue jutting out the corner of his oversized lips.

“Is she helping or what?” Hyunjin hisses, pulling out her own taser from her back pocket as she glares at Choerry suspiciously.

“ _She’s cute_ ,” Chaewon says from the other side, sounding all too calm about all of this. _“Maybe once you solve the frog problem, we could fulfill Jinsol’s wish to fuck a ghost?_ ”

Choerry clearly balks, her already grey face turning a whole other shade of white. Sooyoung’s never seen a blush before, but it’s safe to assume that if she had, this would be the closest she would ever get to it.

 _“Uh, I never agreed to this –_ “

“Okay, that joke was funnier before this entire situation. Can we _please_ focus on saving my ass?” Jinsol steps closer to Sooyoung again, throwing Chaewon a glare as scary as she could manage in this situation. The younger girl, perhaps due to the distance, simply ignores it, her attention on the computer screen on the right of Haseul who was still busy Googling the existence of this new being.

Choerry clears her throat, her greyish-purple returning to the previous shade. Her hands fan at her face, as though an attempt to cool herself down. She floats around some more, inspecting Jinsol’s handiwork and the frog-man once more before gliding down past the floor, disappearing from sight.

“What the fuck, where’d she go?” Hyunjin has closed half the gap between her and Jinsol now, stamping the ground where Choerry had disappeared into. “I knew she was useless—whoa!”

Choerry reappears, though only her head pokes through the worn wooden floor. She twists slightly to the right, barely avoiding being stomped by Hyunjin’s foot. “ _Careful! I’m not dead, I can still feel pain. Jeez, is everyone in this dimension so tense all the time_?”

“ _This dimension_?” Haseul questions. Sooyoung repeats the question, her own curiosity getting the best of her.

“ _It’s a long story, but basically there’s multiple universes, all mirroring each other, or complete opposite, et cetera, et cetera._ ” Choerry waves her hand dismissively, “ _Anyways, this mansion just happens to connect to some sort of weird frog dimension, and your summoning circle seems to have just summoned just that!_ ”

“And so how do we get rid of him?” Sooyoung cuts in again. Alternate universes? Different dimensions? God, she’s never taking a fucking physics course before, how the hell was she supposed to understand any of this sci-fi bullshit?

Hyunjin just gives her characteristic glare, confused and clearly overwhelmed by it all. Jinsol isn’t even paying attention as the frog-man had turned his entire attention on her, his feet finally moving for the first time since he had been summoned.

“ _Uh, good question!_ ” Choerry answers cheerfully. She shrugs, shoulders and hands raised. “ _Dunno_.”

Jinsol gapes. “You weren’t any help! I trusted you!”

\---

Turns out the answer was much easier than anticipated. Chaewon had texted Hyejoo, who happened to own a number of strange occult books, and the answer to this whole frog-man voodoo problem was that he needed to be kissed and the entire thing would go away.

Just like some fucked up princess and the frog.

Obviously, Jinsol had been nominated as the sacrifice for this routine, and the team (Haseul included) had gathered around, phones pulled to record this magnificent occurrence. Jinsol had protested her actions, begging – pleading – even going as far as to call Jungeun who simply responded with “This _is what you get, babe, don’t forget to send me a vid_ ” before hanging up.

“He’s kind of cute,” Chaewon says again, trying to be as serious as she could. It doesn’t last long because Hyunjin slaps her knee laughing, tears forming at the corner of her eyes, “You dumbass, you have to kiss a _frog_!”

Sooyoung joins in on the mockery, kneeling to grab the best angle as she pushes Jinsol forward, urging her to get close with a quirk of her brows. Jinsol whispers a harsh “Fuck you” and flicks her middle finger up, which Sooyoung lovingly returns with her own.

Choerry and Haseul stand near the back, rather amused by the whole thing, though the former is sitting cross-legged in the air, head tilted to the side.

“ _Is it always like this_?”

Haseul nods, a deep sigh exiting through her nose. “Unfortunately.”

“ _Seems fun?_ ”

“I mean… I suppose you could use that word—”

A loud _Pop!_ sounds as the air reverberates, vibrating the depths of their eardrums before disappearing in a matter of seconds. The frog-man is no longer there, and instead a distraught Jinsol is replaced, her face scrunched into an ugly frown, hands covering the lower part of her head as she desperately tries to wipe off the frog-goo that had stuck to her lower lip.

“I hate you all!” She screeches, lunging at the now openly cry-laughing Hyunjin in an attempt to throttle the younger girl.

“I’ll send you the video later!” Sooyoung quips, saving it before Jinsol could attack and delete the evidence.

By the time Chaewon and Haseul was able to calm Jinsol, Sooyoung and Hyunjin had packed the majority of their equipment.

She, however, catches Hyunjin smirking the entire time.

“What?”

Hyunjin shrugs, the same annoying smirk stuck on her face. “I won the bet.”

Shit. Sooyoung had forgotten about that. Grumbling, she digs her hands into her back pocket, pulling out her beaten wallet and handing over an equally crumpled bills.

“You bitch.”

And with that, she returns home, twenty thousand won poorer, ribs hurting from having laughed too hard in the last hour. The team says goodbye to Choerry who disappears, supposedly to her own dimension, and they split, Haseul driving them all back to their respective places. Jinsol complains the entire way, threatening to quit while Sooyoung and Hyunjin does her best to cheer the blond up by making frog noises.

Needless to say, Chaewon has to switch seats with Hyunjin halfway through to prevent a fight.

By the time she gets back home, it’s near nine in the morning, and the flat she shares with Jiwoo is already lively and bright, the redhead having woken right on the dot to prepare breakfast.

“I’m back,” she calls, sliding out of her shoes and collapsing tiredly on the couch.

Jiwoo bright smile and smiling eyes pops into her view, followed by a plate of pancakes and an assortment of fruit. She flops onto the open seat next to Sooyoung, curling up with her own cup of tea. “Welcome back! How’d it go?”

“Met a girl named Choerry, and Jinsol had to kiss a frog – oh man, these pancakes are _good_!”

Jiwoo scrunches her face (cutely, Sooyoung thinks), a line appearing between her eyebrow as she glances at Sooyoung, clearly confused. “Wait, what?”

“Jinsol tried to fuck a ghost, kissed a frog instead, and I lost twenty thousand won to Hyunjin,” she says through a mouthful of food. Sooyoung swallows, stomach happily accepting the presence of the vanilla-banana pancakes.

“Wanna see the video?”

**Author's Note:**

> omg thank u for getting this far!!!! hopefully u enjoyed im dead inside  
> if u can tell i didn't kno how to end this thing bc i literally! had no idea where i was going with this LOL


End file.
